


Heroes For Good

by SarcasmLand



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Books, Conversations, Council Meeting, Gen, Heroes, History, Slightly crack, everyone is scared of Alanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmLand/pseuds/SarcasmLand
Summary: Every hundred years or so, since the beginning of Tortallan rule, the royal publishers have compiled and printed lists of Lords, Ladies, and their fiefs in an official noble genealogy. First came the Book of Gold, ordered by Newlin The First of Conté when he founded Tortall. Then the Book of Silver, and, two-hundred and sixty years ago, the Book of Copper.As bookmaking became a finer art, and noble families cemented their place, each volume has been able to hold more history than the last. In their compilation, they become records reflecting the times they were written in.The time has come to produce the next Book of Tortall.





	Heroes For Good

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to  Skia Shadow for the wonderful beta. "Is this too crack?" may have been the most important question I asked in the past twenty-four hours...
> 
> I feel like these books aren't given enough credit in the... books. It was bound to happen.  
> They may have been the root of a lot of problems, but they're also a record of centuries of Tortallan history, and I wanted the legacy of these volumes to be something good.
> 
> And how could I write about Jon's council without giving Alanna a few sarcastic remarks?

_Every hundred years or so, since the beginning of Tortallan rule, the royal publishers have compiled and printed lists of Lords, Ladies, and their fiefs in an official noble genealogy. First came the Book of Gold, ordered by Newlin The First of Conté when he founded Tortall. Then the Book of Silver, a century later. And, two-hundred and sixty years ago, we produced the Book of Copper. As bookmaking became a finer art, and noble families cemented their place, each volume has been able to hold more history than the last. In their compilation, they become records reflecting the times they were written in._

_Since the Book of Copper’s publication, palace scribes have been working tirelessly to document each newly ennobled baron, duke, and lord. Now the pages are wearing thin and their numbers are dwindling._

 

Gareth of Naxen paused, looking over the circle of nobles that were the king’s advisors. With a grim smile, he finished: “The time has come to produce the next Book of Tortall.”

The Lioness frowned. “But why are _we_ here, exactly? As you say, it’s already written.” Gary regarded the knight warily. Her youngest, the Lady Knight Mara, was posted at the Scanran border for the first time, and the Champion was not open to inter-human cooperation at the moment.

The scribe at Gary’s side spoke. “When Newlin published the Book of Gold, he issued royal orders that the next two books be named in sequence: Gold, Silver, Bronze. We have now reached a point at which we must choose a new title, and perhaps titles for future genealogies.”

Not for the first time that day, someone turned a groan into a cough with none of the expertise that came with living at court. Everyone turned to Buri.

“What?” she snapped. It’s not like this applies to me, anyway.”

Thayet regarded her with raised eyebrows.

“You’re _in_ it, my dear.”  
“And not for lack of effort! I got _married!_  Why should I have to sit through another council meeting to name the book that will include the happiest day of my life as one line among many?” Buri’s impassioned speech was diluted in part by the fact that it was all delivered with a monotonal frustration. Gary, after a silent conversation with his monarchs, decided to move on without comment.

“I will outline a few of the main events in this book: Barony of Pirate’s Swoop granted to George Cooper.”

Grumbling sounded from the back of the room as said baron leaned away from his scowling wife.

“And his wife Alanna, don’t forget!” he said.

“And his wife Alanna,” conceded the Prime Minister, with more than a hint of fear in his eyes.

“Thank you. _George_.”

“Alanna --”

“Don’t say another _word_ , Jon. Or I will tell _everyone_ what happened with Cook’s cheese grater and your horse.”

It was a testament to the power of the Lioness that the king paled at her words, and the two gleaned many interested looks from the surrounding nobles. Indeed, Jonathan did not say another word. The few who looked to Thayet in hopes of seeing the queen confused for once were disappointed - she was used to this by now, and had simply leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, looking for all the world like an exasperated mother - though that may have had something to do with Vania and Liam, who were whispering in the corner.

Thayet had a strong feeling that someone was going to be granted ten copper nobles later for an act of idiocy. She shot a stern look in their direction, and then in Alanna’s. Surprisingly enough, she was granted with a lowered gaze that lacked the roaring fire it had held just seconds before. Jon made a mental note to ask her how to do that. Vania and Liam, on the other hand, continued their conversation.

“Please continue, Gary,” said the queen, and he did.

“The only other new fiefs of note – meaning they were created in the last century – are fief Aili, fief Mindelan and fief New Hope, under the newly ennobled Ploughman-Weirs, who have yet to accept a title other than Headman and Headwoman, but they have a castle and the court says they rule the land, so…” He cleared his throat. “When the Stone Mountain line died out in their riots, their castle was burned and replaced by the temples to Weiryn and the Green Lady, which for some reason also go in this book. Dunlath’s line of succession changed and rests now with Lady Maura’s marriage. Changes in ownership include fief Trebond, which is now under the Symthessons, fief Olau will be inherited by Alanna and then Alan of Pirate’s Swoop, and it’s not official yet, but everyone knows Wyldon is about to give Cavall to the youngest Jesslaw.”

A dry voice piped up from the circle.

“Actually, we’ll be visiting the courthouse tomorrow. The only delay has been paperwork.”

Gary’s eyes widened. He’d forgotten that Wyldon was here. “Er... Wonderful.”

“Speaking of heirs, are adoptions included in this?” asked Harailt of Aili.

Gary and the scribe nodded, and the room groaned.

“Well then,” said Harailt, barely containing a groan himself, “Mindelan has that son of hers.”

“And all his friends have taken up indefinite residence in New Hope’s castle,” said Alanna, nearly bursting with sudden pride at the mention of the second lady knight. “Will that be included?”

“I’m afraid not,” said Gary, after consulting with the scribe. “Unless they’re adopted formally, they currently have no status.” Alanna scowled, but her mood had been permanently lightened, and she sat back good-naturedly. “Fine,” she said, “so what’s the point of all this listing, anyway? We’re supposed to be naming this book, aren’t we?”

“Yes.” Gary nodded. “The lists are to give you a tiny idea of what’s gone on in these few hundred years.”

“I would hope that everyone would have at least _some_ ,” said a gray-haired Myles of Olau, from his chair in the corner. “It is my job, after all.”

All the former students of Myles immediately tried to recall whatever they could of Tortall’s recent history. It took less than alcohol for the man to assume the role of history teacher again, and usually at rather embarrassing times. He chuckled.

“No quizzing today, as long as you _get on with this_.”

Gary was more than happy to oblige.

“We will now take suggestions for the book’s title. It can be one that will speak for itself, or it can be the beginning of a series such as Gold, Silver, and Copper. It must be one word, and it must be “The Book of Something.”

Silence fell over the room. “Book of Bronze?” ventured one wary voice. No one responded.

“Book of Change?” said Alanna. “Not everyone will like it, but the kingdom’s changed by leaps and bounds in the past few decades, let alone centuries.”

“You’re right when you say not everyone will agree with celebrating that,” said the king. “It won’t do for a book to start a civil war.”

“Book of Freedom?” asked George. “The slaves were freed right after Copper was published.”

“But does that have anything to do with a noble genealogy?” asked someone from the conservative side of the room. “More freedom for commoners meant less for nobles.” Murmurs of assent from the speaker's comrades threw George's idea out the window.

Gary sat down, as did the scribe. He looked as if he expected to be there for a while.

“Book of… Events?”

He was rewarded with a myriad of confused looks and groans.

“What? Things happen!”

A wave of muttering began, with many suggestions, none of them remotely as good as Gary’s. Then, one voice rose above the others.

 

“If I may?”

 

It was Wyldon. The council fell silent and stared. Wyldon seemed to take that as permission, and stood, letting only the smallest of grimaces cross his face when his battle-scarred joints creaked audibly. Finally, he spoke, as if it pained him to do so.

“This era in Tortall has seen slavery abolished. Numerous wars have been won, tens of rebellions struck down. We have seen villains of the worst sort disposed of, injustices reversed, charity and humility have become virtues to be desired once again. Dark times have given way to brighter ones, and more than ever before, all people have been found worthy of kindness from this new generation of nobles. I propose that this book be called the Book of Heroes.”

He sat. There was no opposition, just silence. The last time Wyldon of Cavall had been that dramatic… his wedding night, perhaps? And then the nods started, even in the groups of knights that Alanna took joy in whacking to the ground, and the scribe took his cue from Jonathan. Writing something down quickly, he left, and the council sat in stunned silence for a while. Even the prince and princess’ conversation had stopped short.

Jonathan raised his head to look Wyldon in the eyes. “Thank you.”

 

The sentiment was echoed.


End file.
